


Sunrise Latte

by aquaxbae



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Acting Chris Evans, Aggressive Chris Evans, Angry Chris Evans, Celebrity Crush, Chris Evans actor, Chris Evans is a cinnamon roll, Coffee, Crush, Cute Chris Evans, Cute Sebastian Stan, Cutie Chris Evans, Dom!Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny Sebastian Stan, He is really hot i'm telling you, Hey at least you pay your bills, Manly Chris Evans, New York, Normal Life, Or is this fanta sea, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Chris Evans, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, chris evans and sebastian stan are cuties, chris evans deserves more love, is this real life, life sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaxbae/pseuds/aquaxbae
Summary: You thought being a mess with your sleeping schedules and your way of organising your life was always going to be a pain in the ass. It certainly was sometimes, but this time it worked on your behalf. And as you prepared those coffees, you could only think about the way he looked at you from the other side of the main room of the Museum.





	1. Lack of sleep made me do it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I love Chris Evans so fucking much and I thought I would just write this down so those of you who share this love for him could have something to read while bored. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

As the alarm went off, I was already in the kitchen making coffee. It was roughly half past four and I had only had two hours of sleep today. My body was all sore and my eyes were puffy because of the lack of sleep.

I had already used three of the seven free-days a month the company gave me, so it was important to get to work, even if it meant driving to my apartment at one in the morning and getting almost no sleep. I couldn’t just leave George all alone when he was so sick, I had to see him.

I showered and put on my uniform. I didn’t even put makeup on because  _ who the fuck cares, I am tired, and I have some pimples, I am human, we all look shitty sometimes, right? _ My mental discourse was amazing, so empowering, but after some minutes looking in the mirror, I applied some red lipstick and mascara  _ to drop the attention from these damned dark circles;  _ then took my car keys, and headed to work.

 

It was 5:25 when I got into the coffee shop. Lydia, my co-worker and friend, was already there, and she had already turned on most of the coffee machines we had. I really loved this job because, I have to admit it, I have a huge addiction to caffeine, and it was great having free coffee every single day. Obviously, the fact that some people with really shitty moods came in in the morning was a total turn down for our wills to live, but the coffee saved the day every single time.

I had just started sweeping the floor of the shop when someone knocked on the metal grille that was before the front door. I got closer and opened the door in order to talk to this person.

 

“I am sorry sir, we are still closed. Our opening hour is 6 a.m. If you wouldn’t mind-”

“I know, I know, but could you do us the favor? We are working near here and it would be really nice from you if you could just prepare a few coffees”

“How many would them be?”

“Thirty-seven”

“Uh, well- I- do you have them written down?”

“Yes, yes I do”

 

I opened the metal grille enough for this man to enter the shop and he followed me to the counter and, then, he handed me the paper with all the different coffees he wanted.  _ How the actual fuck were we going to manage _ . 

Right before I was able to ask this man how he wanted me to arrange the coffees for him to take away, his phone rang.

 

“I am getting the coffee. Yes, I- of course, yes. Okay, I will, just two min- I’ll be there in two minutes, don’t worry” he hung up and faced me “would it be a possibility that you delivered these coffees to a certain address?”

“Oh, sure, I- I can take them wherever you need me to”

“Perfect”

 

He wrote some random words on the same piece of paper where he had written his order and sprint out of the shop.  _ Without paying because I am fucking slow and stupid. _

 

I hurried as much as I could and asked Lucas and Jenn to work in the kitchen so Lydia could help me out with the making of the order. I was so glad they weren’t fucking dicks and agreed to do that. I was really blessed to have such nice co-workers.

 

Around 5:50 Lydia and I were done with the order, so we both headed out of the shop, carrying about twenty cups each. The juggler in us really did jump out.

I read the paper before leaving and, to my surprise, the place where we had to deliver was the Museum of Natural History, right next to the shop.

 

When we arrived there, even though it was a less than two minutes walk, my hands were ready to fall off. I looked at Lydia from the corner of my eye and I swear I could hear her swear at me for being stupid enough to accept this order.  _ She is in her right to call me whatever she wants to because I’m fucking stupid, though _ .

We reached the front doors and, as the men there saw us carrying the many bags filled with coffee, they opened the doors and led us to the tables where some snacks were displayed. I looked around fascinated  _ “we are in a fucking movie set oh my god” _ . I tried to seem cool and started looking for someone to pay for the order, but I really didn’t know who to stop and talk to. 

 

I finally decided to talk to a man in a hoodie and glasses. He seemed to have something to do with all the  _ behind the cameras _ stuff. I was wrong. 

 

“You should talk to Will, he will pay for these”

“Where is this Will?”

“He’s out right now”

 

_ Are you fucking kidding me _

 

“We need to leave, sir. We can’t wait here until he appears” said Lydia from behind me. “y/n,” she tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her “I should leave. It’s almost six o’clock, Lucas and Jenn might be nice people, but leaving the two of them alone for the opening is some wild shit to do” I nodded and saw her almost run to the door.

 

_ I am definitely stupid _ .

 

“Can someone pay for this? I need to leave or else my boss is going to fire me” 

 

_ Nothing. I swear to God I’m going to fight someone if they don’t fucking pay me _ .

 

“ _ Hey Chris, here’s your healthy and wealthy brew” _

_ “Shut up, you dick” _

 

_ Oh. My. Fucking. God. Were those Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan taking the drinks we prepared? Oh God. _

 

“Hey! Uhm, sorry for taking so long” the man that came to the shop to order the massive amount of coffee was in front of my eyes and sweating like a pig “I had to go find some things for the set. How- how much is it?”

“A hundred and twenty-two dollars with ninety-five cents” I said, handing him the receipt.

“Great, I- uh- yes” he kept looking into his pockets. Then, after a few seconds, he took out a hundred dollar bill and some coins. “I don’t- don’t have the twenty-something, wait, just a second”

 

I stayed there while he went around the set asking people if they had some change. At some point, I caught myself eying the room for Chris Evans, who I caught talking to Sebastian. He was so good looking. The beard I remembered he had in  _ Infinity War _ was no longer there, and he looked amazing in a pair of jeans and a buttoned-up white shirt.  _ Damn he is fine. _

Just as if he had heard my thoughts, he looked in my direction. I moved my eyes from his to a piece of art that was hanging some meters to his left, as if that was what I was appreciating, and not him.

The man that was supposed to pay me came back and handed me the rest of the money, thanked me, and left. When I looked up from the money in my hands, Chris’ gaze was on me.

 

_ Jesus have mercy for I have thought of sinning.  _


	2. A mess-o espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work was more important than sleep today. I needed the money and I had to stay until the close, but I doubted I'd stay awake, or mentally sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the second chapter! I promise I will add more sauce into this messy bowl of pasta as chapters go on, but I really need to establish a base for the whole of the story. Sorry about the wait, but I promise it'll be worth it!

Blushing, I went straight back to the shop. _I should have put on real makeup._

When I got there, there were already people forming a line to get their orders, so I got into professional mode and started to brew coffee like crazy.

 

Around one in the afternoon I had my first break of today’s shift, so I got to the back of the shop and took a sandwich to eat. To be honest, I really disliked eating sandwiches for lunch. I was more of a hot soup person, even in the summer, but it was almost impossible for me to have time to cook something decent these days, so it had to do with the sandwiches. _At least they are free of charge_.

 

I sat on the doorstep of the shop’s back door and ate my sandwich in silence, looking at some pigeons that were getting closer because of some breadcrumbs that had fallen from my meal. It was actually really peaceful to be right here, looking at some random birds eat random pieces of bread in silence in the middle of New York. It seemed like a parallel Universe.

At half-past one I went back to work, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t spend most of the time daydreaming about going back to the Museum and talking to Chris, asking him for an autograph, and kissing him passionately. _I am such a creep, what the fuck._

 

The lack of sleep hit me at four in the afternoon. Lydia had to help me out with most of the orders because I was not able to function correctly, and I was so pissed it had to be this way, because I really needed the money of the extra working hours, and having someone helping me felt like cheating.

 

“You should really go home, y/n. We can manage on our own until closing time”

“I can’t, I need the money” I was holding a venti cup and I filled it with coffee to the point of overflowing.

“Don’t be stupid, please” she took a kitchen towel and cleaned my mess.

“I’m not leaving” I finished the conversation and got back to the counter to take more orders and prepare more coffees.

 

It was almost eleven at night and we were getting ready for the close when two figures appeared at the door. I looked up from the coffee machine I was cleaning and was prepared to recite the well known discourse of _“hello, what would you like to order?”_ when I realized who they were.

My jaw wanted to fall open but I forced it closed. I was shaking a little and my fatigue and dizziness were gone by the time they reached the counter.

 

“Good night” said Chris in a really soft and pretty voice.

 

_I must be dreaming. I must have probably fainted from the lack of sleep and my mind is playing me._

 

“Good night, sir” my voice sounded higher than it usually was, but I guess my excitement had to show one way or another. It was certainly better than fainting or hyperventilating. “What would you like to have?”

“One Venti Iced Chai Latte with soy milk and-”

“Decaf Iced Americano, please” said Sebastian looking at Chris and then at me.

“What name should I write on the cups?”

 

_As if I didn’t know._

 

“Steven and James, please” said Sebastian pointing at Chris and then at himself.

“Okay, it’ll be eleven dollars”

 

Chris payed and I got to work. I really was debating between telling them how much I loved their work or shutting my mouth and acting as if I didn’t know who they were. _Second option, obviously_.

I was a little bit nervous feeling them looking at me as I prepared everything. It felt weird.

 

Once I had their order done, I turned around and was met by Chris’ gaze. _Just like before_.

There was something in his eyes that really made me want to ask him what he was thinking, how was it that he was so attractive, how he liked his eggs in the morning.

 

“There you go, gentlemen. Enjoy your drinks”

“We will, thank you”

 

And they left the shop.

 

I saw Lydia come behind the counter and approach me. Her mouth was open and I was already expecting a shout of emotion come out of her mouth.

“Were those-”

“Fuck yes, girl” I whispered, as if they could hear me.

 

I got home at almost one in the morning and I was so ready to go to sleep. I didn’t even bother taking off my makeup or undressing. As soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

 

The next morning I kept delaying my alarm until hunger hit me right in the guts. I took my phone and was surprised to see it was almost half past five. _Shit. SHIT._ I jumped from the bed, took my bag and run to the door, heading to my car.

Surprisingly, I got to work in ten minutes and was able to park right next to the shop. _I must have been blessed by the Gods_ , I thought as I run towards the back door of the café.

 

“Good morning! I am sorry guys! I fell asleep!”

“Don’t worry,” said Lucas from the counter where the register machines were “luckily for us there isn’t much to do”

“Where are Lydia and Jenn?” I went behind the counter and turned on the milk heater.

“Remember yesterday’s order? The thirty-something coffees?” I nodded “the man came back today and asked for the same thing, so they went to deliver”

“Well, I- I guess that’s great”

“Lydia told Jenn about Chris Evans being there and she insisted in going. Lydia actually wanted to wait for you. They should be back any time soon, though”

“I really can’t blame Jenn, can you?”

“Not really” he laughed, and he went into the kitchen to prepare the oven and grill.

 

I went into the employees bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _What a mess_.

The mascara got all over my eyes and I looked like a raccoon and, for some reason, I had lipstick on my left cheek. _What do I do while sleeping?_

I used wipes I always had in my bag and tried to clean up the mess that was my face. I tried to make my hair look good too, but it was quite impossible without a comb. _It’ll only look greasy_.

 

I went back to the shop after a few minutes and prepared myself both mentally and physically -by drinking a huge cup of espresso coffee- for the day ahead.


	3. Jackpot

Lydia and Jenn came back chatting loud and rapidly. Jenn had some pieces of paper in her hands and Lydia had a cup of coffee that seemed to be empty, but with some kind of squiggle on it.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty!” said Lydia kissing my cheek and getting behind the counter to help me out with the sugar sachets and paper towels.

“Went to see the cuties without me?”

“Bitch, if you had been here and we’d been late you’d have delivered the whole thing yourself”

“Liar” I rolled my eyes.

“Truther” Lydia hit my hip with hers before going inside the kitchen.

“It was a pity that Evans wasn’t there today, I really wanted to see him” Jenn was pouting while saying this, as if she was really sad about not seeing him from afar. I, on the other hand, felt some kind of relieve I was _not_ expecting to feel. _Am I happy because she didn’t get to see him? Am I really that type of person?_ Jenn and Lydia went ahead to tell me all they saw and, also, took their time to show me the things Sebastian Stan and two of the other actors -that I didn’t really know at all- had signed for them.

After our little chit-chat we got back to work, even though none of us really wanted to do so because we preferred gossiping about what was going on on the set near us.

 

The day went by really slow and all of us were really worn out by lunch time.

It wasn’t four o’clock yet when a group of about seven teenagers came in. They were all so happy and agitated, speaking loudly and laughing. _Great, teens_. I felt like an old lady right after processing my thoughts, but I was really not in the mood for excited teens. Not at this time in the afternoon.

While some of the girls were ordering, I could hear two of them fangirl about how hot Chris Evans was. _Same, girl._

 

“ _But did you see him? Oh my God, I swear I want to marry him”_

“ _I-I swear to God we need to go back and try to take a picture with him”_

“ _Yes! I want him to sign my face” Girl? Super same._

 

After preparing their order and hearing some more whispers about how much of an Evans’ fan they were, I checked the time. _Five o’clock, time to go home_. I went to the back of the shop and got changed, grabbed two huge Sunrise Lattes -one for me and another one for my grandma- on my way to the front door, and waved my co-workers goodbye before heading to my car.

 

“Give nana and Georgie a kiss for me!”

“I will, Lydia!”

 

While I was on my way to the car I couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling I had when Jenn said that she didn’t get to see Chris. I felt horrible for feeling relieved, but I really didn’t know what it meant. _It must be my period, the hormones_ . Also, I started thinking about the teens in the café all excited about Evans and his hotness. Who was I to judge them? I was in the same boat as them. As I thought about what the girls said, I started to wonder if he was on set. I wanted to see him so bad. _What is wrong with me?_

Before even thinking about what I was doing, I found myself walking towards the Museum, where I knew the set was on and rolling. When I got to the front doors, the two security guards looked at me from head to toe.

 

“Where are you going?” the man looked at me dead in the eye and I almost panicked.

“We got a call at the Starbucks right across the street to bring these two drinks” I held the two cups before me and shook them a little so the ice would make a little noise.

“And the uniform?” said the man on the left. _Oh fuck_.

“I just finished my shift so they sent me, my uniform’s in the backpack if you wanna check” they looked at each other and then the man on the right nodded before looking at me.

“In and out”

“Yes, sir”

 

I entered the museum really fast and almost collided with a woman that was carrying a set of lights in her arms. I apologised and she kept her way, disappearing from my view into a corridor that was pretty much void-dark. There was such a fuss on the set and my little gossip-girl came out, wanting to know what was going on.

Two men were talking loudly on my left and I tried to distinguish what they were saying.

 

“ _-as we want it to be. The problem is that there is no people to place in the back”_

_“I told Roger to cast people on the street today and take them here, we just need two or three stands, that’s it”_

_“Well, he didn’t cast anyone, we will have to work with the people here”_ this last man looked at me from over the other’s shoulder. _Caught_. “hey, who are you? I haven’t seen you before”

“I just came to deliver these drinks.” I left the drinks on a table nearby and headed to the door “Good afternoon!”

“Wait!” I stopped on my feet “Would you like to appear on a movie?”

“What?”

 

-

 

Two pounds of makeup on my face, a fifteen-minute call with my grandmother to explain why I was going to be late, and four signatures later, I was ready to appear on camera.

I was told to just walk around the place and look at the different pieces of art that hung on the walls.

 

“That’s it?”

“ _That’s it._ Also, try not to look at the cameras”

“I’ll try my best”

“Perfect!” the man walked towards the centre of the room and held his hands high above his head “where are Chris and Sebastian?” he shouted.

“Here!”

 

Chris appeared from behind my left and walked towards the man with Sebastian following him close.

 

 _I’ve just hit the jackpot_.


	4. Modern Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter (I am writing it at 4:20 in the morning, so you know, i be trippin) and feel comfortable with y/n being as she is.  
> I would love you to tell me how you like it and the ways you think the story could improve a little.  
> I know for now I have not really added much to the story between Chris and Y/N, so that is why I tried to make this chapter as "hey look i exist" as possible.  
> I promise I will try to get as many interactions as possible from now on! 
> 
> ALSO, how would you feel about a Chris POV? or other characters having a POV? Let me know, because I am really thinking about doing those but I am not so sure either.
> 
> E N J O Y

Chapter 4: Modern Art

 

 

I felt my knees get weaker by the time as I was brought upstairs into a room whose walls were filled with paintings. I knew my role was to look at the art pieces and act genuinely interested in them, but I was doubting I’d be able to do so when I knew Chris would be around.

I was left in the room with three camera men and another five people who were in charge of lights and mics. I heard the director shout “action!” in the main room downstairs, and then there was a mumbling there. I tried my best to get my acting on, and did pretty well until I saw a group of people come into the room.

A man got by my side and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He suddenly looked at me with some kind of soft and small smile, and I moved my eyes back to the art piece -hands sweating like crazy- before moving left to take a look at a really dark and strange modern painting. By mere instinct I frowned, not understanding the piece at all.

 

_“Until when, again, did you say this collection was on?”_ Sebastian had gotten by Chris’ side and they were talking in a really low voice tone.

_“The 20th of this month”_ replied Chris.

_“Twelve days”_

_“Yes, we have twelve days”_

 

I had no idea what the plot of the movie was, so I was trying to figure out by the few sentences they shared with each other. _A robbery? Is he now some kind of robber?_ I realised I had been looking at the same piece for too long and decided to move to one that was further from the both of them.

My hands were still really sweaty and I tried to dry them on my jeans. I moved with lots of caution, trying to make as little noise as possible both drying my hands and walking towards the fully white painting.

 

_“I’ll never understand modern art”_

 

I said it in a whisper, but I guess I said it loud enough for the others to hear since I saw two of the mic technicians look my way -almost scared, if I do say so myself. I blushed and kept looking at the painting, not knowing what to do next. I looked both left and right, trying to look for someone to pay attention to me and help me out with what to do, but everyone was looking at the two main characters. _Please help, I am feeling weirdly uncomfortable_.

 

“ _Make sure to spot the cameras before leaving”_

_“Already did, why do you think we’re talking right now?”_

_“Deactivated them?”_ I saw Chris nod, and Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

_“I’m already loving the decision I made with you”_

_“I know”_

 

Just after that, the camera men started to move backwards to film Sebastian leave the room, showing Chris in the background looking at the same painting I was looking at in the beginning. I, on the other hand, turned again to look at the white painting, trying to pretend I wanted to understand it. _I won’t even try_.

After a few seconds, Chris started walking towards the door. I felt him look at the back of my head -I just… did-, and then I saw him leave the door from my right side.

 

“Cut! Perfect! In just one take! _Great!_ ”

 

I felt my lungs get filled with air again in an exaggerated manner, as if I had been holding my breath for too long. I walked out of the room, looking for someone to talk to, but everyone was still too focused on the two actors. Two of the people that took care of makeup and hair made sure to take any kind of shine out of Chris’ face and fix his hair, and a woman -that I had seen before the recording near some clothing hangers- was checking Sebastian’s jacket.

A man came to me while I was kind of absorbed by the motion of the people around me. He caught my attention with a “oh, hey!”, told me they had finished filming the scene in which they needed me, and thanked me for being part of the stands. Then, he almost _commanded_ me to go downstairs and look for Roger, who was going to pay me for the three minutes I had been on camera.I nodded immediately, knowing I had to leave as soon as I could.  

It was hard to move properly through the clutter that was around me, but I was able to go around some camera men that were there. Before heading to the stairs I eyed around me to see if Chris was still there, since I had lost him when the man talked to me. I found him facing my way talking to two men, laughing. I stared at him for a little too long and without expecting him to notice.

He looked my way and I smiled to him before waving good-bye.

 

_Oh God, what am I doing? What. Am. I. Doing! I DON’T KNOW HIM._

 

I blushed really hard and was about to go down the stairs when it happened. _He smiled and waved back at me_ . I got all nervous and excited, but tried not to show it _more_ because I was too embarrassed already. I kept looking his direction when moving forward, so I didn’t notice when I reached the stairs -which I believed to be further away than they actually were.

I felt how my right foot stepped into the air and my body moved forward, towards the floor. I was already expecting to hit the stairs with my face when I felt someone grab me by the waist. I looked up -all red and hot from embarrassment- and thanked the woman that had saved me from terrible bruises.

 

“ _It’s nothing”_ she smiled “ _just be more cautious next time”_

 

When I looked up again in Chris’ direction, I saw him try to hold in the laughter. _Mother fucker, I could have died._

Without hesitation, I walked down the stairs, took my stuff and went looking for Roger, who I was told would be near the entrance. _Bingo_. There he was, drinking my Sunrise Latte all relaxed, sitting on a stool right next to the door.

 

“Roger?”

“I am”

“I was sent here by the director. He told me you would be the one to pay me for this” I took out of my backpack the little contract I was given before getting my makeup done and I handed it to him.

“Oh, wow, three minutes on camera” he looked at me and then down to his wallet, which he had taken out of his pocket “must have felt like a dream come true”

“Not as much as getting out of here”

  
I took the money from his hand -a hundred dollars- and crossed the door to my car. _What a jerk_.


	5. Don't walk in at the close

I got to my car at exactly 7:36 p.m. I was annoyed because of that Roger man that had payed me, and pretty much still embarrassed because of my clumsiness. I couldn’t wait to get to my grandma’s house to get into my comfort zone again and see Georgie once more. _It is going to be the longest hour and a half of my life._

The long car ride featured the best soundtrack I could ever have: my _brooom brooom_ Spotify playlist. I loved every single one of the songs that I had there, they are all _bops_ if you ask me.

I drove about fifteen minutes more since I saw the “Welcome to Kent” sign and saw my grandma’s little farm to my left. I parked the car on the front of the farm and entered with my keys.

 

“Hola, nana! I’m home!”

 

My grandma got out the kitchen and I _almost_ run to her. I filled her face with kisses and she laughed.

 

“Mi amor, we saw each other not long ago”

“But I missed you so much, nana”

“Did you have dinner?” I shook my head in negation, to what she just took my hand and guided me into the kitchen.

 

She sat down in front of me as I was having dinner. She told me the doctor had come to see Georgie in the morning and that he was doing amazing with the treatment. I finished my soup and washed my dish together with the other dishes nana had left in the sink.

 

“Can I go see Georgie? Is he asleep?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t really think he will get mad at you for going to see him”

 

After drying my hands I kissed nana’s forehead and got out to the backyard, directly to the shed. When I opened the big doors and entered, Linda and Rosie looked at me from their cubicles. I walked past them to the last one, in which I found Georgie awake.

 

“How’s the love of my life doing?” I walked to the bull, lowered myself and patted his head before kissing his forehead between the horns.

 

Georgie seemed a little bit tired, but I knew it was all because of the treatment. Seeing him like this made me so sad, but I wanted him to survive.

 

“I promise you will be better so soon, honey”

I spent an hour with Georgie, talking to him about Chris, about the crazy day I had had, and about how happy I was that he was alive; before going back into the house, taking a shower, and getting in bed.

 

-

 

{LYDIA’S POV}

 

Y/N had left at 5 p.m to her nana’s house and the rest of us had to keep up with the work. She would be off from work for two days and we would have to work harder because of that, but I was really happy that she would go see Georgie and her nana. The day seemed pretty much endless and by 8 p.m we were all so worn out that, to be honest, I thought we would snap.

I was cleaning two tables outside the establishment when I noticed the same group of teenagers that had come earlier in the afternoon walk my way. They were pretty much excited on an overall measure, but there was a girl that seemed to have lost her shit and had her mascara all smudged all over her face.

They got into the shop and I saw them talk to Jenn before heading to the toilet. After a few minutes cleaning outside, I got in and started to do my part there too.

The girls came out of the toilet and left the shop immediately, getting together with their friends outside.

 

“ _I told you they can’t use the toilet without consuming anything”_ Jenn tried to sound authoritarian, but she was just too cute to make any of us take her seriously.

_“I know, but she was so messy. It was an act of charity”_

“You are on another level of savage” I said to Lucas, who looked at me and laughed.

 

I got behind the counter and prepared some trays, lining them with the green Starbucks paper with the logo and a “so delicious” on it. More customers walked into the shop and I kept brewing coffee and preparing teas for really long. Some of them were nice, and others needed to take a course on basic social skills _asap._

I hadn’t checked the time at all and was surprised when Lucas told me it was almost time for the close, so I tried to work fast on the last orders to finish soon and get home to take a hot bath, but it seemed as if customers were eager to have coffee at almost eleven in the night.

As I was cleaning the counter after serving the las customer that was in line, a man got in the shop.

 

“Sir, I’m sorry, we are closed already”

“I know you” I looked at him and almost screamed when I realized who it was. _Oh my God, it’s Chris Evans. Chris Evans recognizes my face._ “You have been on the set about twice, right?”

“Yes, I-I went there to deliver once or twice”

“Yes, yes… that’s where I remember you from. Anyways… could you do me the favor? I really fancy a tea”

“I guess I have to”

“A medium sized Chai Latte with soy milk, please” I nodded and got to work.

 

Chris was really silent on the other side of the counter. When I went to heat up some milk for his tea I caught him looking around the shop, as if he was looking for someone.

I turned around when I had finished his tea and handed it to him, making him get back to reality.

 

“Thanks a lot, really”

“It’s okay” he handed me a ten dollar bill.

“Keep the change”

“Thank you, sir”

“Good bye”

 

He took a sip of his drink and, before leaving, looked around the room again. I went after him to the door and closed the shop, making sure to lock both the metal grille and the glass doors.

 

_What a strange man._

 

Once we had closed, and were out and on our way to our respective houses, I took out my phone and sent y/n a message. _Uh, girl, you’d wish you had been me today._

 

-

 

{Y/N’S POV}

 

It was so hot that I woke up at around three a.m and went downstairs to drink some iced water. When I got back to my bedroom, I checked my phone and found that I had a voice note from Lydia.

 

“ _GURL you would have died today. So I was at work and I was pretty much on another world when I see this man walk in the shop at almost eleven in the fucking afternoon. So you can imagine how pissed I was.”_ I rolled my eyes, knowing how annoying it was when customers walked in at closing time “ _Anyways, I recite the so well known ‘we closed, sir’ and when I look up I see your fucking husband-who-doesn’t-know-he-is-your-husband. He is so hot, let me tell you. Okay so I tell him we are closed and he literally tells me that he knows who I am and that he wonders if I can make him a favor. I mean, we all know I would make him  m a n y  favors. So, I just make him his chai latte and he seems like he is in another world. And when he left he seemed also so weird. Girl, your crush is on crack”_

 

Lydia was always so unique when talking, I loved her for that. She was always so unpredictable. I listened to her voice note again and was replying to her message when I fell asleep mid-sentence.

 

* * *

 

 

In case any of you want to check out the Spotify list I talk about in the chapter (because I actually have that playlist) here it is: [broom brooom](https://open.spotify.com/user/norana0125/playlist/5NsJsTl2qFsTCqPluNiynV?si=1Cp_lzwwQg2rapxi9u-ISA)


	6. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update :'(

Chapter 6: Suspicions

 

I woke up the next day at 9 a.m, went downstairs to the kitchen and found out Nana had gone to the centre of the city by a letter she left on the fridge. My stomach made a horribly loud sound after a few minutes in there, telling me it was time to eat; so I prepared a bowl of cereal and went to the shed with it in my hands.

I spent most of the morning taking care of the animals Nana had in her farm, as well as watering the plants she had in the little garden next to the shed. 

Around 1 p.m Nana got home and called me into the house “please! help me with the groceries, dear”. And like that, we spent some time in the kitchen, tidying everything and making lunch, until my phone started ringing.

 

“Hello?”

“Uhm, hey y/n” I heard Lydia on the other side “how’s everything? how are Georgie and Nana?”

“I’m fine, Georgie is great and Nana seems like she has more energy than me” I laughed “I assume you are on your lunch break, right?”

“Yeah, I’m eating right now. I just- just wanted to make sure you read my message, I guess”

“Oh gosh, I forgot to answer, I’m so sorry”

“Come on, you know I don’t mind. Except for the fact that you’ve been writing on the chat for about five hours, but it’s okay” she joked and I heard her cough “ _ damned sandwich gonna kill me, gosh-.  _ Anyways,” she continued “I really wish you’d been here yesterday. Chris is a  _ man” _

“You’re aware of the fact that I  _ already  _ know that, right?”

“Of course, but yesterday he was poppin’, like-  _ wig,  _ he was _ - _ ”

“Lydia, I saw him yesterday”

“Excuse me? Why didn't you tell me?” she said in a hurt voice.

“It was all so random…”

 

I told Lydia all that had happened from the moment I stepped out of work. She would say things like “no way”, “I envy you” and “ _ bitch _ ” from time to time, but always letting me continue -until I mentioned Sebastian Stan. Then, she kind of went nuts-. Once I finished, she stayed quiet for a few seconds, just before breaking the silence.

 

“Y/N???”

“What”

“Are you aware that maybe Chris- he- like he - just like he might have- you know, like, he saw you- and he knows you- I mean he remembers me so-  _ gurl _ the motherfucker came to see you, not for fucking tea” 

 

I felt my heart beat faster, believing what Lydia just said.  _ Don’t be fucking stupid. That’s completely mental. No way… right?  _

 

“As much as I would love to believe that, Lydia, that would only hurt my feelings. That’s creating hopes where there are none” I tried to sound as serious as possible.  _ It is a serious matter.  _ I couldn’t just go ahead and fantasize about a man I had no chances with.  _ I mean, having celebrity crushes is okay because you know you have no chance, this is exactly the same... having met him twice changes nothing at all.  _

“Don’t make me fucking laugh, we both know there’s a reason he came yesterday”

“Yeah, we are the closest Starbucks to the set”

“Look, I’ll beat your ass with my arguments later, I gotta go. Love you”

“Love you”

 

She cut the call and I went back to the kitchen to help Nana. I was certainly  _ starving. _

 

{Lydia’s POV}

 

Right after ending the phone call with y/n I went back into the shop. Today was a really weird day, it seemed as if people disliked coffee since there were very little customers. It was at around five in the afternoon that Jenn took a break, so I went to the counter to cover her.

After finishing my third order, I decided to make some coffee for myself, hence I was with my back to the door. When I heard someone behind me clean their throat I jumped. 

 

“ _ Oh God”  _ I spilled the coffee all over my hands and the milk machine, so I cleaned it before turning around. Blushing, of course.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t think I’d scare you” Chris was on the other side of the counter. His hands were on it and he looked at me with a really concerned look.

“It is okay, don’t worry” I giggled a little. More because of how nervous and anxious I started feeling than because I found the situation funny “What would you like?”

“Uhm, I want something fresh. What would you recommend?” 

“The Sunset Iced Tea is excellent”

“Okay, two big ones of those. We can seat here, right?”

“Oh, sure! I’ll take it to your table if you wish”

“Thanks a lot”

 

He paid and went directly to a table that was on a corner, right behind a huge plant we had -whose species, to be honest, I never remembered. 

While I was brewing the tea and preparing everything, I saw another man go to Chris’ table and sit with him.  _ If he starts bothering him I might have to act up. Please, don’t make me do it. _ I finished the teas and went to the table, all smiley and aware of any movement Chris could make.  _ I have a point to prove.  _

Just when I reached the table and placed the teas on it realization hit me.  _ Oh my God. IT IS SEBASTIAN STAN.  _

I felt my cheeks blush and my whole body got really sweaty. It was so embarrassing that my body would behave like that  _ in front of him.  _

 

“Your teas” I said in a really soft tone, almost whispering. 

“Thank you so much” Sebastian smiled at me and I felt even more nervous.  _ Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. _

 

I went back behind the counter and sometimes would look at their table, checking Chris’ behaviour, trying not to be too obvious.  _ Please, confirm my suspicions.  _

 

{CHRIS’ POV}

 

After getting to the coffee shop and not seeing her the day before, I decided to go sooner.  _ Probably she had gone home yesterday by the time I got there.  _

I didn’t know what had gotten into me. I usually wasn’t this chasing with people, but something about her made me go after her. She was like a fucking magnet. Something about her just made me want to get close to her. 

Sebastian and I drunk our teas really slowly, trying -on my part- to make time and see if she would ever come out or get into the shop. I felt bad for making Sebastian spend our two free hours here, but he was such a nice friend and didn’t mind.

 

“So, is she here yet?”

“No,” I sighted and scratched the back of my head “I guess she is not”

“Dude, why don’t you just ask for her number? I mean… she literally recorded with us and they must have some kind of identification she gave to the people from the recording team”

“Are you suggesting that I violate her privacy?” 

“Yeah, you are right, bad idea” he said as he laid back in the chair, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

Sebs changed the subject and we started talking about the movie we were doing, the next scene and what we wanted to do while recording. While talking, I could see the waitress look at us from time to time. She would take her phone out and type a little, and then go back to work when a customer entered the shop. 

We stayed there until our break time was almost over and left the place, without seeing the other girl I was so intrigued about. 


	7. No free days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am sleep deprived, came back from work an hour ago (2 a.m) and it is time to party!!!!!! Jk i wanna die but here you have a chapter of Sunrise Latte your fave shitty ass fic that makes no sense but is kind of nice? I guess?   
> I dunno i wrote this all in the last hoir and a half (it is currently 3.36 a.m in spain)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luv u all

Chapter 7: No Free Days

 

While cooking, having lunch and making Nana some coffee, I stayed approximately an hour and a half off my phone. I was expecting some messages from Lydia because I knew she would text me if any customer had been rude or a total asshole, but it took me by surprise when I saw I had about 80 messages from her. 

Most of those messages were her saying things like “i told u” or “there he goes again”. When I entered the chat, I started reading all of them and, to be honest, she was in  _ professional detective mode _ in most messages -and became an emotional mess when Sebastian was involved-. She literally told me every single move Chris had made in the hour and a half he had been in the coffee shop.  _ This is crazy. She is crazy. _

I re-read all of them and started to analyze the situation she described, but my mind was so intoxicated with Lydia’s point of view in this matter that, at some point, I just couldn’t think about all of this in a realistic way and started fantasizing about it being real. I just responded with a “you are really gonna make me think you are crazy” and she replied with a “you didn’t think that before? Awww so sweet”. Then, I carried on with my plans for the day: watching novelas with my nana.

Around 6 p.m. Georgie’s doctor came along and gave him his dose of medicine and two shots of medicaments. He talked to me about how well he was taking it and that maybe he would be able to stop treating him in a week if everything was alright. His ears were much better and the infection was completely gone from his eyes. 

“Thank you so much, doctor”

“It’s always my pleasure, y/n. You’ll see he’ll be back to normal soon and he’ll be able to run around the yard in almost no time”

“I hope so” I waved him goodbye and closed the front door. Then, I got back to nana in the kitchen. 

“Honey, I forgot to tell you I’ll be out for two days”

“Nana, why is that? Oh God… you should have told me before”

“Aunt Victoria’s husband died a few weeks ago and they will have the mass for him. It’ll be the day after tomorrow in the morning, so I need to leave tomorrow”

“Then- My- I’ll have to stay with Georgie these two days”

“Please, honey” she took my hand into hers and squeezed them.

“Don’t worry, nana, he is my baby boy, I wouldn’t leave him alone while he is sick”

 

Immediately after knowing I’d have to stay at nana’s longer, I phoned my boss and asked for permission to do so.

 

“It is a family matter, Jonathan. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t completely necessary”

“I know… I have to remind you that you are left with no free days for what is left of this month. You’ll have to wait ‘till August for-”

“I know, I am completely aware of that” I sighted, knowing it would be a really tough one.

 

That night I went to sleep sooner than I would usually do and set my alarm at 4 o’clock. I’d take nana to the airport and then I’d go back to the farm. 

  
  


-

 

When I woke up I felt as if a train had run me over. I took nana’s bag into the trunk of the car and helped her into the passenger’s seat. 

When we reached the airport and I left her inside at the  _ check-in _ point, I headed to my car. It was still too early to call Lydia and tell her about the situation, so I waited until I got home and then called her.

 

{LYDIA’S POV} 

 

Right after paying, this man -who we already had declared a VIP client- left the shop. Jenn and I prepared the order and left as fast as we could, heading to the Museum. This was the fourth time I had done this, but it was still exciting to me because I never knew if I’d see any famous people there.

Jenn left everything on the table for the snacks and left as fast as she could. I, on the other hand, left the drinks in order and making sure the names were visible, so that they wouldn’t take something that wasn’t theirs. Once I had done that, I headed to the door. When I was about to get out, my phone rung.

 

“Hey girl, what’s up?”

“Uhm, well- I- Well. I won’t be going to work these next two days”

“Oh, honey, I know. Jonathan called us this morning and told us you wouldn’t come to work. It’s okay!”

“I’m sorry… I really am…”

“Come on! Don’t be sorry! Your baby boy needs his momma’s attention and cares, you are just doing what you should”

“Oh, God, I love you. I’ll let you work now”

“Please don’t”

“Please do”

“Bye”

 

I hung up and run to the coffee shop.  _ Today better be a good damn day. _

 

{CHRIS’ POV}

 

I was heading to the snacks table to grab my tea when I saw the girl from the coffee shop. I felt like waving at her or just saying “good morning” but she seemed to be on the phone and I didn’t want to disturb her. 

Without wanting to,  _ or at least not at first _ , I stayed on the spot and tried to listen to her conversation, trying to know who she was talking to.

 

“ _ Oh, honey, I know. Jonathan called us this morning and told us you wouldn’t come to work. It’s okay!” _

 

_ It is her. _ It was definitely the girl I was so intrigued about. I knew it. If she hadn’t been in the shop the other day, this had to do with it.

 

“ _ Come on! Don’t be sorry! Your baby boy needs his momma’s attention and cares, you are just doing what you should _ ”

 

_ I- Did I hear correctly? She is a mother? _ Something in my head made me think it wasn’t possible. She seemed too young to be a mother and something in me just wanted to believe she wasn’t because, let’s be real, how the hell does a mother survive being hours at a coffee shop if she doesn’t get any kind of help from a partner? I mean… what about the child?

 

_ Oh God… I just screwed up. I shouldn’t have listened. What if she is married? What if she is in a relationship?  _

 

“Why the fuck didn’t I think about all that before?” 

 

I realised I had spoken loud enough for the poeple around me to hear, and I saw as the Starbucks girl looked at me from the corner of her eyes. 

_Damn it._   



	8. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if y/n hated work, it was better than not knowing what to do with her free time. Lydia, on the other hand, knew exactly what her bestie's free time would come to in the future.

Chapter 8: Undercover

 

When I left the set that morning I really thought of going to the café and having something there, just to give it a try and see if I was right about this girl being the one talking to the redhead on the phone; but it felt too pushy and I didn’t want to make the redhead think I was obsessed with her co-worker.  _ I actually am, I don’t know who I want to convince of it being fake _ . _ Myself, obviously. _

I took a walk through Central Park to get to the other part of it, where the Hotel in which I was staying was.  _ It’ll help me think. Relax, actually. _

It took me twenty minutes at a slow pace to get to the Hotel, and five more additional minutes to get to my room, but it was totally worth it because once I had gotten into the room my mind was somewhat clear. 

 

“I need some food and exercise”

 

And so I did. I got into my gym clothes and, after eating in my room, went to the private gym.

 

{Y/N’s POV} 

 

After gardening, feeding the animals, cooking, making cookies and showering, I was pretty much done for the rest of the day. As much as I loved being at nana’s enjoying Georgie’s company, not being able to socialize with real people  _ face to face _ was actually killing me. I wanted to get out and do something fun, like getting drunk at a karaoke with friends or having a walk, or meet with Lydia to paint.  _ Painting, oh God _ . 

I got up from the sofa and sprint upstairs to the attic where I knew nana had all the art supplies she had accumulated through the years. When I opened her turquoise trunk I felt the joy I used to feel at Christmas when I was a child. I walked downstairs with my arms full of supplies and tried not to drop any of them as I placed them cautiously on the patio’s table.

Linda and Rose were out of the shed and they would come, from time to time, near the little fence that separated me from the big yard just to see what I was doing or to just say “hi” as moo’s.

When the sun was about to set, I made Linda and Rose go back into the shed, gave George his medicine and fed them once more before going back into the house and giving Leo and Cleo, nana’s siamese cats, their night snacks. Then, I went to bed.  _ At 9:25 p.m. I wish this was always the same. _

The next day was about the same as the day before, except for the fact that I watched two Harry Potter movies instead of drawing. I called nana at 5 p.m. to know when she would arrive in New York so that I could go pick her up and then, by 8 p.m. gave George his last dose of medicine.

At around 10 p.m I headed to the airport and waited outside for nana to appear from behind the doors. While I was on it, I received a message from Lydia. 

 

_ “You might want to come to work looking fly as fuck tomorrow. You are welcome, bitch” _

 

{LYDIA’S POV}

 

Not being able to  _ properly _ talk to y/n for a whole day was kind of a pain in the fucking ass. I hated not being able to talk at work with her. Yes, Jenn, Lucas and I got along really well, but it was not the same as having my  _ best friend _ with me. I missed her and wanted to message her as soon as I had a break for lunch, but I felt like it was just too much. She needed time for herself, thus I just kept working, got home, had a shower, and went straight to bed, not even bothering about having dinner.

When I woke up it was barely 4 a.m. I lived a few subway stops from work and it only took me about 20 minutes to get there, so I had time enough to get ready, have breakfast, and even put on some makeup. I put my hair up in a little bun and used a little bit of peach blusher to put some color on my pale face. After only sleeping for four hours I looked kind of dead.

When I arrived at the café I was the first one. I turned on all the lights and started sweeping the floors. After about thirty minutes I heard Lucas shout “I am here” from the changing room and then go into the kitchen to turn on the ovens. 

I was sitting at a table next to the shop’s door waiting for the floor to dry.  _  I swear to God I am not cleaning the floor again because of some footsteps. I’m going nowhere until it’s dry _ . Jenn had gotten to the shop by the time the floor had dried and I opened the front door to let people in as soon as she positioned herself behind the counter next to Lucas. I, on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen. It was my turn to sweat like crazy.  _ I already hate this day _ .

 

As the day went on, I kept making sandwiches, baguettes, heating up cookies and making pancakes. I actually managed to have a second breakfast when people where not ordering any food, so I was completely not hungry  _ at all _ when it was time for my lunch break.

I walked to the back doors before taking out my packet of cigarettes. I promised y/n I’d stop smoking, but I was way too bored and I really fancied one.  _ What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her _ . 

While smoking my cigarette, I looked around me. There were some people walking towards the shop, some children running around the little plaza and pigeons having a bath in the fountain behind the café. It was peaceful. It was nice being here.

I went back to the shop, washed my hands, had a mint and replaced Lucas behind the counter. About thirty minutes after I was there, the amount of customers entering the shop started to slow down, to a point where there were only five customers left inside the shop and two sitting outside, smoking.

I smiled a little when I saw the two  _ so known _ and, why lie,  _ my favourite _ customers to date.

 

“Hello, gentlemen! What would you like today?”

“Uhm… what was that thing… Sunset latte?”

“Oh, yes. Two?” they looked at me and nodded. Chris was about to speak when I interrupted him “One with soy milk, right?” 

“Yes” he giggled a little before taking out the money.

“I’ll take them to your table, you can go sit down if you wish”

 

I prepared their drinks and went to the table, left them there and went back behind the counter. From there, I could see Chris behave just like two days before. It was starting to be funny to me seeing him like that, so alert, looking everywhere and trying not to make it obvious.

When he got up to go to the toilet, I went to the table and took their empty glasses.  _ Should I talk? Should I try to know what is going on? _

 

“Uhm, is your friend okay? I-I know I shouldn’t be asking, but- he looks- acts really weirdly”

“He is certainly not okay” Sebastian stayed silent for a for a few seconds and then looked at me, his face lit up, as if he had just discovered something. “You are friends with the- your co-worker- the one that came to our set the other day, right?”

“Yes, we are best friends” he smiled widely and uncrossed his arms. Then, he looked at the chair in front of him and back at me “ _ oh, right” _ I sat down in front of him and then looked at his face very seriously.  _ Damn, his eyes are so fucking beautiful _ .

“I need you to try and make her talk to him”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Chris has something for her and I really want him to finally say something-  _ anything _ to her. He is acting so weirdly because he doesn’t want to come out creepy and it is actually impeding him from saying anything to her”

“I- I can try something”

 

I was still shocked about how right I was about everything. I felt so happy that I was right, and I couldn’t wait to tell y/n I told her so. 

Sebastian’s face got me out of my little bubble of joy when he looked to his right and then back at me, took a pen and a piece of paper and signed them.

 

“Thank you so much for supporting us, really. It’s amazing meeting people that like what we do and that think we are good at it” he laughed slightly and I followed, blushing much more than I expected. Chris got right next to the table and looked at the pair of us. “Hey, Chris, sign that for her, she is a huge Cap fan too”

Chris’ face lit up with Sebastian’s last words and he just leaned down to sign the piece of paper for me. Sebastian looked at me from over his head and raised and eyebrow before looking back at Chris.

“Thank you so much, you are both amazing actors, I love your work”

“Oh, thank you so much” said Chris with a tone that suggested he was touched by my words. 

I got up from the chair, put the piece of paper into my pocket and got back into the kitchen. Once I got out of work - _ earlier than I ever had, to be honest- _ , I messaged y/n.

 

_ “You might want to come to work looking fly as fuck tomorrow. You are welcome, bitch” _


	9. Time for the bird to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!   
> It's been a long time since I last posted and I wanted to say THANK YOU for waiting and THANK YOU for reading.  
> I've had a horrble two weeks and I didn't even find any inspiration for more chapters. Not for this fic or my other one "The Right Path". I was emotionally drained and I wasn't able to put my thoughts into words or create any kind of art for these two weeks.  
> I am happy to be back and I hope this chapter is worth the effort. It actually helped me get my head out of things and I think it came out pretty cute if I compare it to the draft I had written down seven days ago.
> 
> It's only left for me to say that I hope that you have an amazing day and that if you ever feel bad, depressed, anxious, unworthy or discouraged, it will pass. And also, you can message me if you feel like it. I'm here in case you need someone to talk to. 
> 
> Love you all so much! Please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> PS: you guys own all my UwU 's

Chapter 9

 

Once I arrived at Nana’s house, I took a shower and went straight to bed. I knew I’d have to wake up in three hours, but I really needed to rest.

 

I couldn’t sleep at all because of Lydia’s message, and I really hated that this happened to me whenever I was told something like that, because my head would keep me awake all night by creating different case scenarios in which, most of the time, bad things happened.

After putting on my uniform and making the bed, I put on some lipstick, blush and mascara -just like Lydia had advised- and left the house trying not to wake Nana up. On my way to work, I kept thinking about the reason why Lydia would tell me something like that, but the only thing that came to mind was absolutely ridiculous.

 

“Oh, fucks sake, why does she _always_ have to do this? Why does she like to leave things hanging like this?”

 

I spent about twenty-five minutes trying to park and, once I did, I realised I was too far from the shop for the time it was. _5:54 a.m?!_

I run about three blocks and got to the shop sweating and breathing heavily. The front door had not been opened yet, and I was able to clock in on time. Jenn, Lydia and Lucas were there, ready to start the day.

 

“Oh, Gosh, you look great! You should leave your hair untied more often! You look fantastic, girl”

“Oh- Thank you Lucas! I will!”

“ _Okay but can we please start working?_ y/n, I need you to finish taking out the doughnuts and muffins _”_ said Jenn while opening the front door and letting people in. I nodded and went into the kitchen to take the huge trays with me on a trolley to the showcases.

  


[LYDIA’S POV]

 

A man I knew pretty well by now entered the shop and approached the counter with a _big ass_ list.

 

“Hey, Lydia! Mind making these and taking them to the museum? I’m pretty busy and won’t be able to do so myself”

“Sure! Don’t worry ‘bout it, what name should I write on them?”

“Sebastian, just Sebastian”

“I’ll see you later then, Will”

“Thanks, good luck”

 

Lucas and I got the order ready before y/n could come out with the trolley and place all of the just baked muffins and the doughnuts in the showcases. I saw her go to the back of the shop after saying she was going to tie her hair up, but I stopped her midway.

“Hun, can you deliver this order? We are already full and I can’t go. You have something to do?”

“Uhm- I finished that so- I guess I don’t. Where to?”

“It’s for the Museum, you know”

“I’m gonna have to go twice, those are quite a lot of drinks” she looked kind of annoyed, but I could not blame her. _Bitch, I’m doing this for you._

“Pretty please?” I said pouting.

“Alright, don’t miss me too much”

“I won’t”

 

My part was done. I saw y/n leave the shop with four of the bags and a frown on her face due to the weight of them. _This is going to be so good_.

 

“ _The bug has just left for the museum”_ I texted Sebastian, and got an answer in seconds.

_“Time for the bird to eat”_

 

I read his message and laughed a little. _What the fuck are we doing? This is stupid. Funny, but stupìd_.

I left my phone in my pocket and got back to work. I really hoped all of this worked.

 

[Y/N’s POV]

 

I reached the Museum in almost no time, but my hands hurt like crazy. _Are these coffees or dead bodies? Wtf?_

The guards at the door opened them and I walked myself in and to the snacks’ table. I was about to leave the bags on it when the handle of one of them broke. I had no time to react when I saw a hand hold the bag from the bottom.

 

“Phew! You guys have to look out for those bags of yours”

 

Out of the blue, Chris came in and saved the day -or my outfit and physical integrity, actually-. I looked at him and blushed more than I ever had intended. His mouth curved into a smile when he realized how embarrassed I was, but he said nothing. He took the bags from my hands -making contact with me when doing so- and placed them on the table for me.

 

“Thank you”

“No worries” he smiled at me and my face started to burn. _How can he be this cute?_

“I have to leave, I need to take more stuff here”

“You need help?”

“Uhm- I- Don’t worry, really”

“I’ll go with you”

“O- okay” _what the fuck? was he really going to help me? just like that? I swear to God._

 

I started my walk back to the shop, trying to be fast and not to embarrass myself more in front of him. _I won’t be able to handle it_. Chris walked by my side in complete silence for some seconds, but then he decided to talk.

"So, you've been good?" he said just before coughing, as if his mouth had gone dry for asking.

"Sorry?" I looked at him and saw him touch the back of his neck nervously.

"I haven't seen you around for some days. I- thought you were sick" he looked at me with concern on his features. _Gosh, you can't get any cuter._

"I've been taking care of some things. Life's not easy when you have to work double shifts to afford insurance" he seemed shocked by my answer, and I realized how harsh I came off "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, I'm just too exhausted, I guess"

"You can talk with me about it if you wish. It'd be nice to hear something different for once. I'm tired of only hearing about movies and such"

"I don't want to bother you"

"Well, I don't mind if it's you. I wouldn't think you are bothering me"

 

 _Is he for real?_ His face only spoke truth, and it was enough for me. We reached the shop and I asked him to wait outside. I took some bags and handed them to him, and then filled my hands with the rest.

 

"Two for me and four for you? Come on, give me those" I had no time to say a thing when he already had two of my bags in his hands.

"You know I get paid for this?"

"Then, _you are welcome,_ I’m making your job easier" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

 

We got walking and, after five minutes, got to the museum and delivered the coffees.

I had to have the coffees paid for, so I asked Chris where Will could be, to which he answered he didn't know there was a Will in the team.

 

"I'll go look for him"

"Okay, I'll wait for you here"

 

I walked past him and started searching for Will. Not without feeling Chris’ gaze from time to time across the room.

 

[CHRIS’ POV]

 

Sebastian had been behaving as if I owed him something the whole morning. He kept telling me to go find stuff for him, to which I always answered I was not his assistant and that he’d have to pay me if he wished to get something from me.

He seemed to be having so much fun with these strange behaviours, and I was sure it was fun to watch for others.

 

“Hey, Evans, bring me some snacks, I’m hungry”

“Are you gonna keep doing this?” I was kind of annoyed already and it had only been two hours, but they had been two _intense_ hours of trying not to punch him in the face.

“Until you bring me some snack”

“Then you’ll stop?”

“Yes”

I got up from the couch in our dressing room and went straight to the snacks table near the entrance. And it was then when I saw her. She had her long light brown hair down and her lips looked so nice in a bright red colour. _Gosh she is beautiful_.

As she was approaching the snacks’ table I did the same, and luckily enough I was able to catch one of the bags she carried before it hit the ground and made a mess and got her burned.

 

“Phew! You guys have to look out for those bags of yours”

 

She looked so embarrassed and I could do nothing but smile. _She looks so pretty when blushing_.

I tried my best to not make her feel more embarrassed and offered to help her with the coffees and, to be honest, I have never been more glad about a decision than in that moment.

On our way to the coffee shop we talked about her absence at work and she explained to me, more or less, why she worked that much.

 

“It always comes down to the Government. They help this situation. Something should be done, really”

“What actually makes me mad is that it is not only me. There are people around this country that die because they can’t afford any insurance at all, or only a really low one”

“You are right” _Is she real?_

“That’s why I loved my time in Spain. They have public stuff. Like, _real_ public health and Universities. It was great”

“Spain? You lived in Spain?”

“Yes, I did” we reached the shop and she asked me to wait outside.

 

When she came back, she had her hands filled with bags and gave me two of them.

 

"Two for me and four for you? Come on, give me those"

 

We walked back to the museum and talked about her stay in Spain. She sounded so in love with the country and the people she met there.

 

“I was really sad when I came back. I came back for a sad reason itself, so it was even worse” she looked as if her mood had been lowered to minus 30, so I really didn’t know what to do.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”

“Well-” she sighted, and then kept talking “When I was about to enter my Masters’ Degree I received a phone call from Nana- my grandmother-, telling me my grandfather had died. I came back immediately and started working right after arriving here. All thanks to Lydia, she is the one that got me my former job, and also the one I have now”

“I am so sorry”

“It’s okay, it’s no one’s fault”

 

We stayed silent for a minute before reaching the museum and, right after placing the drinks on the table with the rest, y/n went to look for Will ‘the paying man’.

I kept thinking about what she had told me before, about her grandfather, about her leaving her Masters’ degree because of that. _I’ve been so lucky_. I couldn’t help it but look at her from time to time while she walked the room looking for Will.

 

_I have to tell her. I don’t want to lose contact with her._


	10. Mixed signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had to clear things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. 
> 
> I have been out of inspiration for about 2 weeks now and I swear last night I just had a blast when writing.  
> I still don't know if the direction this fic is taking is the one you guys wanted, but it definetely is the one it needs. (The change we need, not the one we deserve). SO I am writing all things down and trying to make this fic better and maybe somehow more saucy. 
> 
> BTW I just had a dream last night and might actually base a NEW FIC on it. It's going to be Marvel related and MAYBE the main character is Steve Rogers aka Captain America aka Christopher Evans. How'd you like it? It might be a one shot or maybe a real fic with more than 5 chapters... Let me know if you'd be interested in reading that (?
> 
> K BYE I LUV U

* * *

 

CHAPTER 10

 

“There you are! Here’s the bill. All the coffees are on the table” I handed him the paper and watched as he took out two hundred dollar bills.  
“There you go. Keep the change”  
“Is it for real? It’s too much money”  
He looked above my shoulder and then at my face. “Really, keep it. Thank you so much” and then he left at a really fast pace, leaving me alone in the middle of all those people.

I saw Chris come my way as I walked to the front door. He stopped me by grabbing my arm when I was about to say goodbye to him.

“I- Can we talk?”  
“I need to leave for the shop-” he had no expression on his face and it felt… strange “But yes, I guess we can”

He took my hand and led me to an empty dressing room. Now what.  
My heart started to beat faster and I didn’t know if it was because he still had my hand in his after closing the door or because we were in a room alone. Only the two of us.

“Is everything okay? Has something happened?”  
“I’m leaving tonight” he said in a very serious tone.

Oh-kay. I thought it was worse.

“Oh-”  
“Yes but- I wondered if you would mind to give me your number”  
“Oh-” OH-BVIOUSLY NOT. “I don’t mind. It’s okay”.

He grabbed his phone and started to write my number in it as I told him the digits. It felt so weird being this close to him, and even more it being because he was saving my phone number. I looked at his hands the whole time and he was kind of shaking. This seems unreal.  
When he looked back at my face, I tried to focus on the floor instead of his hands. They were kind of pretty.

“I hope you don’t mind that I don’t give you mine”  
“I guess I’d do the same if I were you” there was a really uncomfortable silence in the room before I spoke again “I should be leaving, they must be waiting for me at the shop”  
“Yes, sure. See you soon”  
“See you” I hope so.

I left the room and headed to the shop. I had so many things in my head and I didn’t know how I’d be able to stay focused while at work, but I’d have to try my best.

[CHRIS’ POV]  
I knew my minutes here were counted. I knew I’d have to leave in less than thirteen hours and I couldn’t leave without telling her. This sounds so fucking corny but I really think I might have something going on for her.  
The last few minutes we were together in that dressing room felt so weird. I knew she would be feeling the same because it was the first time for the both of us to be alone in the same room, but I was actually wondering if it was a nice or a bad weird.  
When she didn’t really hesitate while telling me her phone number, I found myself thinking she might be fooling me and giving me the wrong one, but something inside me wanted to believe that she gave me the right one. And if not, I guess I’ll just embarrass myself when talking to the person that might actually have this phone number.

The four last hours of filming at the museum turned into five and a half, and they were chaotic. Sebastian, for some reason, was always making mistakes -at some point I even thought he was doing it on purpose-, and some of the cameras would stop recording mid-scene because of technical problems so they would have to change the camera on which they were filming. Over and over.  
When we finally finished I went into the dressing room in which I had been with y/n previously. I sat there alone for some minutes before the door opened.

“Hey bud”  
“Hey”

Sebastian walked to the couch and sat right next to me. His legs crossed and his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah- I just- Uhm-”  
“You know now you can talk to her whenever you want to, right?”  
“You know?”  
“You’re welcome” he looked at me with his eyebrows raised and chuckled, then I understood everything.  
“Oh, fuck you”

He started laughing and I just couldn’t handle myself and gave into laughter as well. It wasn’t even a minute after this that his phone started ringing.

“Sorry, gotta take it”  
“Yeah, sure”  
“Hey girl, how you doing?” and he just left the room again.

I started to think about all that was going on in my mind. About my feelings and the things I had yet to do. About what I wanted and what needed to be done even if it wasn’t my cup of tea. And I just knew I had to say goodbye correctly.

[Y/N’s POV]

It was time for my lunch break and I was basically starving at this point. I hadn’t had breakfast and I pretty much had only drank water -and dark unsweetened coffee- for the last fifteen hours. I even started to feel lightheaded.  
Lydia took a little longer than usual on her lunch break because she had been talking on the phone with this “really nice guy I can’t talk to you about” and I was happy for her, actually. She had been feeling so down and wrong about love and all things referring to relationships lately, and seeing her look excited about talking to someone new was… nice.  
Me, on the other hand, had been very naive these past months -or year, actually- and was really wary now when it came to anything that went slightly away from the friendship thing.  
Yes, I can’t deny my crush on Chris fucking Evans was undeniable, but it was merely platonic. I knew for a fact that I, as I was at this point in life, would not accept anyone in my life that was not trying to be other than friends.

And then, this realization hit me harder than hunger.

All this time I had been sending him mixed signals. Fangirl me was burning on the insides with the desires of being noticed ever so slightly and maybe choked to death by Mr. Christopher Evans himself. The logic and fully aware of my real emotional state and mental health me was only trying to be nice and stay in a friendly relationship with whoever it was that I thought could bring something new to my life and be some kind of distraction from what was actually going on in my life.  
All in all, both sides of me were there for him, but I let fangirl me go further than I thought, and I had maybe sent him the “Hi, fuck me up” text before I had even decided if I wanted to save him on my phone. As if I could... because he clearly stated that he was not giving it to me.  
I really had to let him know before it got out of hand. I really had to friend-zone him.


	11. Dobby is a free elf- partly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I amd going to work harder on updating more frecuently but I had three exams (one per week the first 3 weeks of september) and I basically run out of will to live to even write a little bit of this.  
> Please don't hate me? 
> 
> Comment how you like it and it'll probably make my day <3
> 
> I LUV U

* * *

 

Chapter 11

 

It’d been ten exact days since Chris and I last spoke. I still felt horribly bad for him, but I no longer felt guilty for not wanting to be _something_.

After ten days of staying home after work, Lydia convinced me to go out and have some drinks with the rest of our co-workers, since I was no longer going to work double shifts -“ _and we need to celebrate”-_ . This no double shift thing meant my waking up at 6 a.m was over. _And I am so glad, believe me._ I started to consider it while I was at Nana’s with Georgie, but it wasn’t until last week that I actually told my boss.

I was secretly looking for a better full time job near Nana’s house, which meant I’d be quitting my current job at Starbucks as soon as I could. It also meant I’d be moving in with Nana in no time.

Everything about this idea horrified me, but I knew that living on my own was expensive _as fuck_ and it was the main reason for me to work my ass off every day instead of having a regular shift like Lydia and Jenn did.

 

When I arrived at the bar in which we were supposed to meet I started to feel really anxious all of a sudden. I knew nothing was wrong -or at least not on the outside-, so it made no sense to me to be feeling this way.

I took my phone out and started dialing Lydia when I heard a voice right behind me.

 

“Hey there, beautiful” when I turned around I saw Lucas and Michael holding hands and smiling widely. Lucas looked so radiant in his dark blue floral shirt, and Michael looked way thinner than the last time I saw him. Both of them looked so happy to see me, so I somehow tried to relax a little.

 

_They are your friends, there’s no need to be anxious now. You are not alone_.

 

“Hey Lucas! Michael! You guys have seen Jenn or Lydia?”

“They are in there already, I think” said Michael.

“Yes, Lydia called me right before we got out of the house to tell me she was here already”

“Oh, nice” _why would she call me, right?_ “Let’s go in, then!”

 

The bar was quite bigger than it looked from the outside and it was decorated in a really minimalistic way, the walls were all covered in mirror and the floor was void black. All the furniture was white but changed colour as the LEDs on the ceiling did. There wasn’t much illumination, but enough to be able to see each others faces.

I saw Lydia sitting at the end of the bar at a really long table. She wasn’t alone, though. Jenn was there, and so was a guy.

 

“Oh my god, honey. Is that who I think it is?” I heard Michael behind me.

“Oh fuck. Yes!”

 

When we got to the table I said a simple “Hey” and the three of them turned to face us.

 

“Oh my God, y/n, hi! You look stunning, my love!” Lidia hugged me so hard I heard my back crack where she pressed.

“Hello, y/n! Hello Lucas! Michael, right?” Jenn started to talk to the other two and I just sat next to Lydia, right at the end of the table and closer to the door.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again” said Sebastian looking at me.

“Well, I can say the same”

“I’m happy you came here, though”

“Thanks?” he laughed and I saw Lydia look at me with a gesture on her face that said _please be nice_. “Anyways, you’re still filming?”

 

The conversation went on for about two hours. And so did the many drinks we had. The first round was right after Lydia called me  _ Dobby 'the free elf' _ , and the rest kept coming with no naming or war chant. I was on my fifth pint of beer when I decided it was time to pee. Lydia came with me to the toilet and I took this  _ perfect _ situation to talk to her.

 

“You are such a bitch” I said as soon as she closed the door “When were you going to tell me you are hanging out with the Winter Soldier?”

“And _making out_ with him, too” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, fuck you!” I laughed as I pulled my pants and went to wash my hands.

“Well, he has done that too” Lydia said that with such a sweet voice that it really did not suit the situation at all. On the other hand, all I could do was look at her through the mirror with a huge surprised expression on my face and the biggest of smiles.

 

_This bitch is  t h r i v i n g._

 

When we went back to the table I sat and listened to Michael and Lucas talk. They were talking about when their families first meet, and them being _so_ happy to know both of them were Japanese-Americans that they literally threw a party.

 

“It was _wild_. I have never seen my father drink that much sake in my life”

“It was amazing”

“Oh my God, guys, you really need to invite us to a party like that some day” said Jenn in a really annoying drunk voice.

“I think it’s time for us to go home, Jenn” said Michael while standing up.

“I don’t wanna” she almost cried, but took her pink handbag and held onto Lucas, who was pretty much as drunk as her.

 

The three of them said goodbye, left us, paid their stuff, and left the place.

Lydia, Sebastian and I were still there thirty minutes later. Lydia’s drink was almost full and my sixth pint was almost gone. Sebastian had stopped drinking alcohol before we even went to the toilet and he was now playing with his empty water bottle.

 

“Guys, I think I’m gonna leave”

“You want me to take you home?”

“No don’t worry, I took extra money for a taxi”

“Be _really_ cautious and _please, please, please_ text me when you get home, uhm?” Lydia hugged me after I nodded and Sebastian waved me goodbye.

 

I paid and went directly to the taxi stop in front of the bar. I got in one of them, told the driver my address and took a little five minute nap while he drove me home.

When I got home I took all my clothes off and turned on the water. I really wanted a bath. _I needed a really hot bath for my muscles_.

It was twenty to four in the morning when I got into the bathtub. I started watching videos on YouTube and, I don’t know how, ended up on a video of Chris. It was some kind of celebrity channel in which they basically gossiped in a five minute video about all the things that went on with class A and B celebrities.

 

“ _Chris Evans has been spotted filming for his new movie with Sebastian Stan. This duo was iconic in the Marvel movies and it will come back to the big screen by the end of this year. But it is not the movie that we are interested in right now. Chris Evans has been spotted these last three days with the same woman in Los Angeles. Might a lo-_ ”

 

I stopped the video and put the phone away. Why was I feeling affected by this? It was not that I should care… I talked to him about this and he could do whatever he wanted to. I rejected him.

  


[CHRIS’S POV]

 

“ _-and you are a really great guy, really, but I need to focus on myself right now. I think it’d be okay to be friends, but I really can’t be involved in a romantic relationship now. It wouldn’t be fair for the other person. I already have too many problems to focus on working on a relationship”_

 

I woke up and looked at the clock. _4 a.m._ Dodger was sleeping on the floor right by my side of the bed. I had been filming all day yesterday and tomorrow I had to do so again. _In two hours, actually_. I couldn’t sleep, so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

I took my phone from the kitchen counter and saw I had a message from Sebastian.

 

_ive seen eer an she is ok - sent at 3:27_

 

My heart started racing. I hadn’t know from her since I left, and I hadn’t let her know about me either. And I actually told her I was okay with being friends.

 

_What kind of dickhead am I._


	12. Make a move.

* * *

Chapter 12

 

[LYDIA’S POV]

 

Sebastian and I got home at five in the morning. I had already called y/n to check on her and make sure she had arrived safely when Sebastian called me from the other side of the house. I got to my bedroom and saw him almost naked, having trouble to take off his pants and looking at me with a smirk on his face.

 

_What a dumbass, ugh._

 

“Sir, can I help you?” I said in a funny way.

“Uh-huh, I’m kinda thirsty, actually”

“What can I do to help?” I looked at him and touched my neck, knowing pretty well how tempting it was for him.

“Fucks sake, come here” he grunted. And, oh God, did I obey.

 

The next morning - _actually three hours later_ \- I woke up to an empty bed. Seb was in the small balcony talking on the phone and I, being as polite and non-intrusive as I was, went directly to the kitchen to make some coffee for the both of us. From there I could actually hear the whole of the conversation - _because, let’s face it, money does grow on trees, but I own no money tree, so my apartment is pretty much small-_ , and I tried not to, I really did, but it was all that I could hear.

 

“-she is okay, really- yes, Lydia and I took care of her- I told you because you are always so damn preoccupied with her that- okay, okay- what?” he turned around when he heard the sound the cup of coffee made when I placed it on the crystal table. His features were shrugged in confusion - _I assumed it was for the conversation that he was having_ \- and he immediately relaxed when he saw me. I looked at him with an inquisitorial look on my face, to which he responded placing a kiss on my forehead. “I’ll call you back- Yes, sir- please don’t do anything impulsive, Chris- Bye”

“Is everything okay?”

“Chris just found out that he kinda fucked up with y/n because he hasn’t spoke to her for many days”

“Oh, what a surprise. What a legend. Woke af”

“Oh, come on, stop it” he tried to keep a straight face, but ended up giggling. “This is serious, he wants to be friends with her now”

“He needs to talk to her, not to you”

“Okay? Wow, such an aggressive baby girl”

“You know I am right” I said, leaning on the balcony handrail next to him. “Anyways, what about that date you promised me?”

“Uhm… I don’t remember saying anything…” he looked up to the sky, teasing me. I hit him lightly with my elbow and he laughed. “Take your sketchbook, you’ll need it where we are going”

 

[CHRIS’ POV]

After I hung up, I looked at the time. Was eight in the morning a bad hour to call someone?

 

 _It probably is if that person is hangover_.

 

“Oh, fuck it” I opened y/n’s chat and started writing. I deleted three out of four words I wrote, and it seemed to never get better as time went by. I locked my phone after hitting _send_ and threw it on the couch. Right after that, I took dodger on a walk.

 

I came back home at ten, with Dodger not helping me at all, making it harder to walk with some things I bought for lunch. As I gave him his little treat, my phone got a new notification.

 

“ _5 missed phone calls”_

 

My heart started racing when I read the little notification, and I instantly opened it to check who it had been.

 

_My manager, Sebastian, Sebastian, my mom, and Sebastian._

 

“Oh God” my hands started sweating and my heart felt like it would stop if it kept beating as hard. I checked my messages and found a variety of them.

 

“ _I have booked your plane ticket as you asked me. You’ll be able to leave tomorrow at six in the morning. I will go to pick you up by four”_ -Tom, manager.

 

“ _I told you not to be impulsive_

_You dumb fuck_

_Thank God Dan actually takes his phone with him_ ” -Sebastian.

 

“ _I’m happy to hear from you, I hope you are doing good._

_I am going through some changes in my life, so it is hard to explain how these days have been as a whole._

_I am working on myself, if that is your question._

_I hope to hear from you more often, Chris_ ” -Y/N.

 

Never in my life would I have thought that a message would make me as happy _and_ sad as hers did. I took my handbag and placed some clothes I’d need when I arrived at New York the next day.

After that, I prepared some food and phoned my mom to tell her about all of these things I was doing out of pure gut feeling.


End file.
